Weiss Christmas Special
by Kojima Ayumi
Summary: I know it's too early for Christmas but I wanted to let everyone read it quick! If there are people who like I can do just about any pairing! Upon request of course... That's way I can finish before the real Christmas day! Here there are only Weiss, Schwa


I know it's too early for Christmas but I wanted to let everyone reaad it quick! > If there are people who like I can do just about any pairing! Upon request of course... That's way I can do before the real Christmas day! Here there are only Weiss, Schwarz not in yet. And I mean ALL the pairing of Weiss.

* * *

---  
Yoji/Ran  
--- 

"Youji, can't you go shopping yourself?" Ran mumbled as he was led hand-in-hand by his lover.

"Oh come on. We're just going to get your present!" Youji whined.

Giving in, Ran followed the blonde about.

Today was Christmas Eve and Youji just had to do some really last minute shopping. Walking around for the past ten minutes, the two finally stopped I front of a jewelry store.

"Wait here okay?" Youji asked as he gave a peck on his love's cheek. Ran nodded as he watched the blonde hurriedly enter the store.

Ran remained outside, leaning against a light pole beside the oddly un-busy street. He took notice of the store name. This was the exact same store Youji had purchased his ring before. _Their_ ring, for Valentines, so what could Youji get for him now?

Speaking of present… Ran nervously fingered his coat pocket. He has Youji's present… he wondered if the blonde would like it.

He jumped when the bell of the store rang loudly. Youji walked over with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Here you go", Yoji said, reaching over to get Ran's hand. Ran stared blankly at a silver-glittered rectangular box.

"Ain't no bomb now. Open it", Youji said proudly.

Ran did as he was told and gave a soft gasp. He picked out a silver earring which resembled exactly as his older one. On it was carved with the words 'I love you'.

"I do recall you giving back the gold one to your sister? I thought you might feel uncomfortable without it", Youji shrugged.

"Thank you Youji… I…"

"Okay, okay. Here, I'll put it on for you", Youji said, taking the long earring from Ran's hand. Ran let him, standing still. Gently, Youji removed the ear stud before clicking the new one on. "There! Looks good on you."

"Thank you…", Ran trailed off.

Youji lifted Ran's head.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?"

"No! It's not that! I love the earring… I'm just afraid… you'll hate my present…"

"Silly. I would never hate anything you give me."

"Really?"

"Why would I?"

Ran fumbled in his pocket and dropped a golden bracelet into Youji's bigger hand. The blonde twirled the bracelet, noticing the intricate patterns across the outside. Alike the earring, the inside was carved with 'Kudoh & Fujimiya'.

"Love it", Youji said, kissing Ran on his lips.

After breaking the kiss, Ran took the bracelet.

"I thought it fitted you… 'cause the gold matched your skin really well… So you're my gold…"

The bracelet clicked to show it was locked and Youji chuckled. "And you're the only silver in my eyes."

The blonde stretched. "Well, now to get prezzies for Kenken and omittchi."

"For Ken, it'll be a football. For Omi, it'll be the latest X-box game."

"Damn! You read my mind! I swear you're like Schuldich!"

"…"

"But you're worth more than him of course…"

---  
Ken/Omi  
---

Omi sighed as he stared down at his cap. He couldn't believe someone threw his cap into the washing machine just like that. Now his favorite cap was ruined. He had this cap for three years already!

He glanced to the clock. Three more hours to Christmas and Ken was no where to be found. He looked over at a wrapped up box no bigger than his hand. He's been hoping to give it to Ken today since yesterday was after all, the brunette's birthday.

The front door softly and Omi knew that Ken was back. He quickly jumped off his bed, grabbed the box on the table and out of his door to greet the brunette who was just walking up the stairs, cleaning a bit of snow off himself.

Ken however, wasn't prepared when Omi glomped the brunette, sending the two of them back to where Ken started.

"Ow… Omi, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" Ken rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry. Here you go!" The smaller blonde excitedly shoved the small box at Ken's chest (Omi was sitting on him).

"Oh… wow. Thanks Omi!"

"Open it!"

Ken, with the same enthusiasm, tore the wrapping paper away. He opened the cardboard box and inside were two black wrist bands with Arsenal's red logo on.

"Oh damn, Omi I can't believe you managed to get these! I thought they were limited and sold out!"

"Nothing beats me in orders!" Omi giggled.

"Hell, thanks a whole bunch! Oh yeah, your present!" Ken reached into his backpack. The next thing Omi knew, he was staring at pitch blackness.

"Hey!" He yelped and pulled of a piece of cloth from his head. "What… hey a cap!"" He squealed, putting on a blue cap.

"Yup. I had to make up for ruining your favorite old one…"

"So it was YOU!"

"I'm sorry!" Ken yelled and Omi strangled him.

"But I'm so happy! Thanks a lot Ken-kun!"

"I should thank you more for getting these."

"No problem! What are you going to give Youji-kun and Ran-kun?"

"That's a secret…"

"Tell me!"

"Nope, nope."

* * *

---  
Youji/Omi  
--- 

"Youji-kun will you please help out? We're very busy right now!"

"Hai, hai. Well girls, chibi's scolding me now. What are you girls going to do about it?" The playboy asked and the girls around him squealed.

Omi shook his head. He was going to scold him later. Christmas was two days away and the shop was busy 24/7, yet the blonde still had time to entertain the schoolgirls.

Finally after a whole day of rushing in and out for the stock, Yoji and Omi were left to close the shop while the other two went to clear up the back.

Youji noticed the pissed look on his chibi's face and snuck up to him. Omi, who was unaware(actually more like ignoring), howled in laughter when his boyfriend attacked him at his sides.

"So are you going to tell me what you're sulking about?" Youji asked as he continued holding down the smaller blonde, tickling him until tears came out. Omi gave in with a quick nod and wheezed as he caught his breath.

"Youji-kun baka!" Omi yelled and ran off.

"Oh damn… now what did I do?" Youji sighed.

He looked at his handy watch and grinned. Well, it doesn't hurt to give presents early, was it? Quietly, he snuck back into the house and into his room. Silently grinning to himself, he made his way to Omi's room.

He opened the door slightly, taking a peek. Inside he found Omi facing him with his back.

"Hey chibi", Youji called out.

That freaked out the youth. Omi jumped and dropped something silver to the ground. Frantically, he went down to the ground to pick it up.

"Chibi, what's that?"

"Nothing! Really!" Omi said quickly and hid the item behind him.

"Oh really? Well, I've got something for you…"

Omi's eyes were clueless as Youji approached. When they were less than a meter apart, Youji presented him with a bouquet of cattleya and freesia.

"I know you're pretty angry at me for being with those girls, but hey, you should know you're the best chibi around here."

Youji sweat when he saw Omi about to burst into tears.

"What? Okay, I know flowers aren't exactly the best to give since we see them every single day. I was planning to get you something else but you seemed so angry I couldn't help but-"

"No! It's okay! I was the one who was being a kid getting jealous over a little thing like that…"

"Nah, I let them crawl over me."

"No! I-"

"Okay, okay. I get the picture…"

Omi looked down at the ground when he remembered the present.

"Urm... Youji-kun?"

"Yeah?"

Omi took a deep breath before reaching out his hand in a fist.

"Y...you're present!"

Youji looked down at the small fist and smiled. He left his hand palm up and Omi opened his hand; a silver color flashing.

"I was hoping… If you don't mind. You know, wear it…"

Youji looked down at the earring. Those that were hooked onto the ear, not clipped together. Below was a blue glittering cross.

"I have one too see… I won't mind if you don't wish to wear it!"

"Iye… I'll wear it. So will you right?" Youji asked, arms wide open.

"Of course!" Omi said happily, jumping into the warmth of the blonde's embrace.

---  
Ran/Ken  
---

Ken almost laughed when he heard Youji shouting something about crushing the flowers. His boyfriend was ignoring the noises and fixing the flowers properly.

"Those two never stop… It's hilarious watching them."

"Well it'll be much more interesting watching you…", Ran paused. Ken looked at him and blushed. "Being clumsy."

"Hey!" Ken snapped giving a light punch to the redhead's upper arm. The other gave him a tiny smile and Ken grinned.

"It's your birthday today, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. I usually get my birthday gift together with Christmas."

"Oh really?"

Ken nodded and shifted a blue vase. Unbeknownst to him, his left shoelace was out and his right foot stepped on it.

"Ah!"

Ran heard the brunette yell and immediately turned. He found Ken on the ground with broken vase pieces on the floor near him.

"Ah damn…", Ken cursed as he tried to get up.

"Koi, don't move."

"Huh? What… ow!"

"I told you not to move."

The goalie winced at the cut right at his elbow. It was now trickling with a line of red blood.

"Just sit down there and don't move. I'll go get the first-aid", Ran said and left. Ken grumbled about his really dumb clumsiness. A short wait and Ran was back squatting beside him.

"Maybe I am clumsy…"

"You are clumsy. Now give me your arm", Ran took a wet tissue and gently brushed over the cut area slowly, letting the tissue soak up the blood. After he got a clear sight of the cut, he used a band-aid and pasted over it. When it was done he reached over and kissed over the band-aid.

"That should do."

Ken became as red as a tomato and scuttled away from Ran.

"Hey! What if Youji or Omi sees?"

"Then let them. It's not as if they can say anything about it", Ran snorted as he closed the first-aid box.

"But if they see they'll freak out!"

"Why should they? They're together after all…"

"Huh?"

Ran stared at the brunette.

"You don't know they're together?"

"When the hell?"

The redhead sighed. "Forget it. You're hopeless."

"So I am...", Ken grumbled, bending over to tie is shoelace.

"But…" Ran said softly. "That's what I like about you."

Ken heard the deep voice dangerously close to his ear and he flinched back, covering his ear. His whole face flushed and Ken was feeling rather hot.

"Meet me upstairs", Ran said as he left to keep the box.

Ken mumbled as he went up the stairs and waited for the redhead to come up. When he finally does, Ran led him into his room and switched off the lights.

"Ran? What are you trying to do?" Ken asked as his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness.

"Just going to wish you a birthday as well as an early Christmas", Ran said from one corner of the room.

Suddenly a small, bright light flicked on and Ken took a while before realizing it was a candle.

"Happy Birthday koi", Ran said as he presented a small cake to Ken.

The brunette was totally speechless and was gagging over his words.

"Make a wish and blow out the candle", Ran reminded.

Smiling in the darkness, Ken bent his head and interlocked his hands together for ten seconds, before blowing the candle out.

"Well, let's eat the cake shall we? It's your favorite. Black Forest and frozen cold", Ran smiled as he flicked on the lights. Ken happily gobbled down the cake when Ran asked.

"So, what was your wish?"

"Surely you know if I say it out, it won't come true right?"

"Aa…"

Ken giggled and reached over to give a kiss to his boyfriend.

"Thank you for this. It's the best birthday ever."

_I wish we will be happy together forever and ever…_

* * *

---  
Ran/Omi  
---

The shop was closed for Christmas Eve and Christmas. Youji and Ken decided to go out to get lunch and Ran and Omi remained at home.

"Argh… Another question I'm totally busted at", Omi moaned, staring down at his question sheet. "Maybe I should ask Ran-kun…"

Looking out to make sure Ken and Youji weren't at home yet, he quickly went off to Ran's room. He had to be awfully careful since the other two didn't know about his relationship with the redhead.

He knocked on the door and entered; Ran on the bed reading a book.

"Yes Omi?"

"Math again…", Omi shrugged.

Ran got up and Omi went over to sit beside him.

"There. Fourth question. Actually, the whole paper."

"Why didn't you come earlier?"

"I was kinda scared of Youji-kun and Ken-kun…"

"Right. See here? Just use this formula like an algebraic expression instead of using the numbers to solve it."

"Oh yeah, why didn't I think of that?" Omi scratched his head.

"Oh yes, your present is on the dresser", Ran said, returning to his book.

"Aw, Ran-kun, you shouldn't have!" Omi giggled happily and hopped off to the dresser where he picked a book up. "'Improve you mathematics'?"

The blonde could hear the redhead chuckling behind.

"Thanks a lot Ran-kun", Omi grumbled.

"I'm kidding. The book will help you, but your real present is inside the book."

Omi flipped through the pages and came across a bookmark. The background was faint blue colour while a slightly more vibrant colour of pink Sakura decorated the bookmark. Black words were written on it and he read it out:

_If there is something I can wish for you, all I can say is for the best._

The words were written so neat kanji it almost seemed computer printed.

"Oh yeah, Ran-k un, you make your own bookmarks, don't you?"

"You forgot? About a month ago you had asked me to do one for you."

"I did? I must be getting forgetful… anyway…"

Ran was about to look up when the blonde jumped on him, sending him down to his bed.

"Thank you so much Ran-kun! I love you so much!"

"Yes, I love you too. Now please let go. I can't breath…", Ran muttered, gently prying the arms around his neck.

"Oopsie me! Oh, I should get your present!" Omi said and went off. Ran watched and got back to his book for one minute before the blonde came jumping in again.

"Here you go!"

Ran stared into a pair of tiny black beady eyes.

"A teddy bear?" Ran asked as he received a cushy gray 'Me to You' bear with a red scarf around its neck.

"That's because you seemed lonely. I would be at school most of the time, so I got you him to company you."

---  
Yoji/Ken  
---

"Oh my friggin' god it's cold…", Ken coughed and rubbed his hands together.

"Duh, like, it's autumn. What do you expect?"

The blonde tucked his hands in the warmth of his coat pocket.

"Why can't it be cooling all year round?"

"'Cause we're not near anywhere cold."

"Then why is it cold?"

"Gah! Go live at the equator! It's hot there!"

"I don't like the heat!"

"Go live at the South Pole."

"I hate the cold too…"

Youji glared at him. "You're never satisfied, are you?"

"If the temperature is around 18 degrees", Ken sneered.

"Oh Kenken you're SO cute", Youji said dangerously.

"Eh? Youji… no, not in public!"

SMOOCHIE.

"YOUJI I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Ken screamed embarrassingly as Youji ran off. He sweat when the people around eyed him suspiciously. Now he was burning with both fury and embarrassment.

He ran after the blonde who was trying hard not to laugh out loud.

"Gr… I'm going to get you later!" Ken swore as he walked beside Youji, still flushed.

"Okay, okay. Here you go", Youji said as he dropped something hard onto the brunette's head.

"What?" Ken took the item off his head, processed what it was and wanted to shout at Youji again. "I am NOT going to do it!"

"Oh come on. Ran's got one, Omi has too, not to mention me. I'm just letting you feel not so left out", Youji chuckled.

"But it'll hurt", Ken whimpered.

"Momentarily, but it'll wear off soon. Okay Kenken?"

Ken gave another whine.

"Or would you like a pro to do it for you?"

"And who would you get?"

"Me."

"HELL NO!"

Everyone stared.

"But it _is_ your Christmas present", Youji whined back. Ken twitched at the sight of Youji giving him the puppy dog look.

"F…fine…"

"I knew you'd give in. We'll tell this to Ran and Omi later."

"But I haven't gotten your present yet! I was busy the past few days…."

Youji smiled back. "I don't need any presents. I just need you."

* * *

Authoress' notes: Hope you enjoyed...I hate to admit it, but the story between Ran and Ken is very sweet... I'm not a big fan of that piaring but I enjoyed writing that part out a lot... do review your thoughts or request. 


End file.
